


Slice Of Love

by somersault_j



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves pizza. Jared brings the pizza. They fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexisJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJane/gifts).



> Written for alexisjane's birthday :)

"You wanna go out with me tonight?" Danneel asked from behind the counter she was wiping down.

Jensen looked up from his coffee, startled, and his eyes landed on Danneel's hopeful ones. "Uhm, I...I don't..."

"Oh, come on, Jen, please? You haven't been out for three-"

"Five," Gen butted in from where she stood at the coffee maker, fiddling around with the buttons.

Jensen glared at her. "Traitor!"

"You haven't been out for _five_ weeks," Danneel said. "Come on. Do you really wanna make me beg for it? Just one evening, at Kane's. You love it at Kane's. We just gonna go over, have a beer, enjoy some music." She looked at him pleadingly. "Pleeeeease!"

"I'm really sorry, Dan, really. But I can't. I..." Jensen took a sip from his coffee, trying to buy some time. "I already got some important plans tonight."

Danneel looked at him skeptically. "Jensen, what could be more important then getting your ass some-"

"Danneel!" Jensen's head snapped up, blood rushing to the surface of his face.

"He really can't," Gen cut in. "Thursday is pizza day."

Jensen felt his face heat up even more, could feel the flush travelling down his chest. "Don't you have some coffee to make?"

"Nope" Gen said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and looking amused.

Danneel looked confused. "Pizza? He can eat pizza any day. What's so special about tonight?" Since Jensen was trying to hide behind his coffee cup, she turned to Gen.

"Jensen wants to fuck the pizza man."

"Gen!" Jensen's head snapped up again.

"What? It's true." Gen looked at Danneel. "Every Thursday Jensen goes home, showers and orders some pizza, hoping that the tall floppy-haired guy will deliver it. Apparently he only helps out a few days a week, and Thursday is one of them. Jen probably starts jiggling the jewelry as soon as he closes the door again." Gen wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Jensen buried his face in his hands, groaning. "Could you please shut up?"

"The pizza man?" Danneel sounded amused. "Tall and floppy-haired, huh? That's why you haven't left your apartment for weeks now?" Jensen looked at her through his fingers. Danneel had a big smile on her face, the kind she got when she knew something he didn't.

"It isn't the pizza man." Jensen mumbled, although he knew no one believed him. "I just like the pizza; it's delicious."

"Uh huh," Danneel and Gen said at the same time and then Danneel asked, "Have you asked him out yet?"

"No, he hasn't," Gen answered for him.

"Why not? Put on your tightest jeans and _that_ shirt – you know, the one that shows off those thick arm muscles. He won't say no when you open the door for him."

Jensen wanted to say something, but Gen got there first again. "It's _Jen_ , Danneel, and you know exactly how he is. Probably opens the door, doesn't say a word, just stares at his wet dream come true, and as soon as he has the pizza clutched in his hands, he slams the door shut."

"Oh, Jen, " Danneel said, turning to Jensen, pity in her voice.

Jensen pushed his chair back from the counter, grabbing his jacket. "Alright, that's it. I'm done listening to you two. I'm gonna go home and...and order me some Chinese," Jensen glared across the coffee shop, "because I _don't_ want to fuck the pizza man."

Right next to him an elderly couple looked his way in shock; his face must have turned the color of a plum by now. He turned around and left the cafe, hearing the giggles from Gen and Danneel echoing behind him.

:::

That evening Jensen ordered pizza.

He showered, put on his tightest jeans, styled his hair into the perfect spikes. When the doorbell rang, Jensen rushed to the door, rubbing his sweaty palms across his jeans before turning the door handle.

He opened the door and slammed the money into the pizza man's really nice, really huge hands. Then the pizza man started to smile. _Fucking dimples_. He ripped the pizza box out of the man's hand and slammed the door shut behind him.

Leaning back against the door, Jensen tried to calm his breathing. _Real fucking smooth, Ackles._

Jensen didn't order pizza for the next two weeks.

:::

Danneel was staring at him from behind the counter. 

"What?" Jensen asked.

Danneel looked at him, one of her perfect eyebrows raised. "You staying home tonight?"

"I'm not gonna go out with you. I'm doing a movie marathon."

"No, no. That's fine." Danneel said, a big smile on her face. 

Jensen looked at her suspiciously. _What the fuck?_ "Uhm, okay."

Danneel beamed at him. "Okay."

"You're not gonna try to convince me to go to some club with you, so you can push random guys at me?"

"Nope, just enjoy your evening, Jen." With that she turned around to hand out more coffee.

"Okay," Jensen muttered to himself, taking another sip from his own coffee.

:::

Jensen had showered and changed in his favorite pair of sweatpants. Feet bare and glasses on his nose, he padded over to the living room where his couch was waiting for him. Sitting down, he put his feet onto the table...when the doorbell rang.

Frowning, Jensen stood, brushing his hand through his still wet hair and shuffled to the door. 

"I swear, if this is you, Danneel, I'm gonna pull your hair."

Jensen opened the door and froze. On the other side of the door stood his pizza man. Eyes huge behind his glasses, Jensen blurted out, "You're the pizza man!" and started to slam the door shut in the poor guy's startled face.

"No, wait, please," the pizza man said, holding out a hand to the door before it could close. "Just hear me out."

That voice sent shivers down Jensen's back, and he peeked out from behind the door. "What?"

"Jensen, right? Uhm, so, my name's Jared," the pizza man, Jared, told him and then a blinding smile broke out on his face, "and I think we have a friend in common."

Jensen looked confused, and he crunched up his nose. "Friend?"

"Yeah, Danneel." Jared beamed at him. "Apparently she tried to hook us up, you know. She thought we were a good match. Told me about her hot friend, and man, let me tell you, she didn't lie." Jensen looked down at his ratty sweatpants, elastic band shot and waistband hanging off his hips, and remembered the glasses on his nose, which he self-consciously shoved further up. He looked up at Jared dubiously. "She tried to convince you to go out with her, so we could meet each other, but you never showed. Or never had time. Or whatever. I've known Danneel for a few years now, but only moved here about four months ago."

Jensen just stared wide eyed at the pizza man – Jared - as he blurted out word after word, kneading his huge hands nervously in front of him.

"Then you told her about the pizza man who brings you pizza every Thursday." At that Jensen could feel himself blush. "And I might have told her about that seriously hot guy I deliver pizza to every Thursday." Jensen knew his face was probably shining like a beacon by now. "And she put two and two together...and now you haven't ordered anything for over two weeks." Jared took a deep breath. "And I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

Jensen still stood there not capable of saying a single word. And he was going to kill Danneel, slowly and painfully...after he fucked the pizza man. He really wanted to fuck the pizza man.

"Jensen?"

"What? Oh, sorry...uhm, you wanna...you wanna come in?"

Jared smiled at him and Jensen stared at Jared's dimples. That were really nice dimples. Then he heard someone clearing his throat. 

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You gonna open the door, so I can come in?" Jared sounded amused.

"Sorry, yeah, of course."

Jensen opened the door wider and let Jared into his apartment. As soon as Jensen had closed the door, he was spun around and pressed back against it. Jensen looked up, Jared's face in front of him, eyes dilated, his breath coming out in little puffs.

When he saw Jared looking down at his lips, Jensen couldn't wait any longer, he surged forward and pressed his lips against Jared's. 

Jared made a startled noise, but soon got with the program, eagerly kissing Jensen right back. Jensen felt Jared's tongue swipe over his bottom lip and Jensen parted his lips, letting Jared's tongue into his mouth. When their tongues touched, Jensen moaned and felt Jared's hands land on his hips, Jared's body pressing him into the hard door behind him.

"God, Jensen, you don't even know how long I wanted..." Jared's hands wandered from Jensen's hips to his ass, kneading and rubbing. One hand found its way into the back of Jensen's loose pants, kneading the naked flesh. Jensen was already painfully hard. He wanted Jared, and he wanted him now. 

"Every Thursday I brought you pizza, and I wanted to fuck you, every time, every single time."

"God, Jared, please." Jensen sounded hoarse from all the kissing, his lips tingling.

"What, Jensen? Tell me. What do you want?"

Jensen looked up into Jared's heated eyes, "Fuck me, just do it."

Jared surged forward and captured Jensen's lips in another kiss, biting down on his full bottom lip. "Where is your bedroom?"

Jensen panted hard, his gaze wandered down to the front of Jared's jeans where the outline of Jared's hard cock was clearly visible. Jensen licked his lips. "Jensen?"

"Huh?"

"Bedroom?"

"Oh, yeah. Just, just down the hall."

Jared took Jensen by the hand and pulled. Jensen stumbled along, his gaze on Jared's ass, his broad shoulders and these long legs, and he wanted to touch everything.

In the bedroom, Jared pulled Jensen's shirt up over his head, throwing it onto the floor. Jared leaned down and took one of Jensen's nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling and Jensen needed Jared to fuck him before he came in his sweatpants.

"Jared, please."

"Soon, Jensen. Soon. Take your pants off."

Jensen pulled his pants down, flinging them to the side. Remembering the glasses still sitting on his nose, he reached up to take them off, but Jared stopped him, "Leave them on."

Before Jensen could protest, Jared pushed him back onto the bed. Jensen felt vulnerable, lying on his bed, glasses the only thing covering his body and Jared standing over him fully clothed. 

"Jared, let me see you. I want to see you," Jensen pleaded. 

Jared slowly took off his clothes, revealing miles of golden, muscled skin. When Jared finally pushed his boxers down, Jared's cock bounced up against his stomach. Red, wet at the tip and huge. Jensen moaned and Jared smiled.

Jared put one of his knees onto the bed and then he crawled up between Jensen's legs, throwing a condom he had snatched from his jeans onto the bed, until he was right over Jensen.

"Fuck," Jensen breathed.

"That's right," Jared whispered. "Jensen, where is the lube?"

"Uhm, here, just here. Right under my pillow." Jensen blushed again and Jared smirked down at him.

"Handy. Had you something planned for later this evening, Jensen? Without me?" Jared's hand closed around Jensen's cock, stroking once from the base to the head and Jensen's hips snapped up, searching for more friction. "Nuh uh, Jensen." He held Jensen down, holding Jensen's cock in the circle of his fingers, not moving at all. "Tell me, Jensen, you wanted to take this pretty cock into your own hands?"

"I...I wanted...," Jensen stuttered. His cock was hard, so damn hard. He needed Jared to just move his goddamn hand. Jensen opened his legs wider, as wide as he could, bending them at the knees, leaving him open and vulnerable.

"Yeah, that's right." The hand holding Jensen's cock slipped further down to cup both of Jensen's balls, rolling them in the palm of his hands, squeezing them and Jensen sobbed. Jared's other hand slid over his chest, tweaking a nipple, then further up over his shoulder and under his pillow. Jared retrieved the lube Jensen had stashed there earlier for just what Jared had said. 

Jared popped the lid of the bottle and coated his fingers. He started kissing Jensen again as his hand wandered down, behind Jensen's balls and over his hole. Jensen shuddered. It had been a long time since anyone other than himself had touched him there and it felt incredible to have Jared rub over it, letting the tip of one finger catch on the rim.

Jensen tried to push himself down, tried to get Jared's fingers where he wanted them to be. Finally Jared pushed one finger in, right to the knuckle, while he leaned down and put his mouth on Jensen's throat, sucking on the sweaty skin there.

Soon Jared added another finger and then a third one, pulling them all the way back out, before shoving them back in. Jensen's hips made little aborted thrusts, trying to get the fingers even deeper. When Jared started rubbing and pinching his nipples, Jensen thought he would come, no way he could hold back. 

But then Jared pulled all his fingers out, leaving him empty and needy, and Jensen whimpered. Jared lazily pumped Jensen's cock with his slippery fingers, looking down at him before leaning down to the side of Jensen's face.

"I want to be inside you, Jensen," Jared whispered into his ear and Jensen whined.

Jared grabbed the condom, ripped it open, and slowly rolled it down over his hard cock. Jensen followed every movement, staring at Jared's cock, his balls, watched as Jared slathered his cock up with more lube.

"Do it. Jared, just do it." Jensen was pleading, he wanted that cock in him now. 

Jared didn't let him wait any longer, pulled Jensen further down the bed, hooked Jensen's knees over his elbows and lined himself up. Slowly Jared leaned forward and let the head pop in and Jensen keened when the head pushed through his tight rim. 

Jared groaned and thrust forward until his whole length was nestled in Jensen's tight ass. "Oh god, Jensen, dammit," Jared panted, "please tell me I can move, please, Jensen."

Jared had his face buried in Jensen's neck, his lips moving over the skin, his tongue lapping at his sweat.

"'Kay, move."

That was all Jensen could say, before Jared pulled out, nearly all the way, "Brace yourself," and then slammed back in, shoving Jensen up the bed. 

Jensen's hands flew to Jared's thick upper arms, his legs hooked around Jared's waist. Jared pounded into him again and again, Jared's ass muscles clenching under his feet, moving them both further up the bed. Sweat was falling from Jared's bangs. Jensen's cock was dribbling a steady stream of precome on his belly, the head nearly purple. On the next thrust Jared hit his prostate dead on and Jensen's cock twitched and a thick glob of precome beaded at the slit.

"You're so hot, Jensen, wanted you...wanted you so much." Jared panted. He leaned down and nibbled at Jensen's mouth, his bottom lip, licking a stripe with his tongue over his cheek right up to his glasses. "And freckles everywhere, Jesus, Jensen. Do you even know? Nearly killed me today when you answered the door in your bare feet and fucking glasses."

Jensen wasn't sure how Jared was still able to talk. Jensen could only whimper and moan, holding on for dear life.

Jared sped up even more, his cock driving into him hard and deep, hitting his prostate on every thrust. One of Jared's hands grabbed Jensen's cock, giving it one hard stroke and Jensen came. His hips snapped up, come landed on his left chest and under his chin, he was screaming and Jared kept on stroking, milking every single drop out of him.

When Jared finally let go of his cock, it smacked back on his belly, still half hard. 

Jared chased his own orgasm, faster and faster, sweat was glistening on every inch of Jared's body. Jensen like a rag doll under him, too exhausted to do anything but let Jared continue to use his body. 

When Jared came, his whole body locked up, cock shoved as deep into Jensen as he could go, eyes screwed shut. Then Jared fell forward, covering Jensen with his whole body.

Both lay there panting, Jared lapping at the come smeared around Jensen's left nipple. "God, Jensen."

Jensen smiled. "Yes, we definitely have to do it again."

:::

Later that night, as Jared was curled up behind him, Jensen's phone vibrated.

_'You met Jared?'_

Jensen rolled his eyes and texted back. _'Yes, I've met him.'_

_'And?'_

_'I fucked the pizza man.'_

Jensen could practically feel the squee coming through the phone.

_I'm so happy for you, Jensen. I have to tell Gen :)_

Jensen groaned. 

Jared stirred behind him, looking at him over one shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"My friends suck."

Jared smirked and dropped his voice suggestively as he said, "Oh, I can suck whenever you want me to." One of his hands wandered down to grasp Jensen's cock, which started to thicken under the blankets.

"Really, Jared?" And even Jensen could hear the eyeroll in it.

Ignoring Jensen's tone, Jared just smirked and disappeared under the blankets.


End file.
